


Receiving End

by hannahrhen



Series: Good, Giving, Game [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Humor, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. The God of Mischief likes to be spanked. Explains a lot, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Receiving End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyone's Got A Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543871) by [shannonknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonknits/pseuds/shannonknits). 



> Probably around day 28 in the Good, Giving, Game 'verse. References day 27.
> 
> Owes a great debt to Everyone's Got a Kink by shannonknits, which both served to inspire and to completely intimidate me out of writing Frostiron spanking for, like, months. Because she did it better!

Christ, the room reeked.

Tony stared up at the ceiling, trying to decide if, after days of fucking, they’d finally tipped past the point of sensually erotic and into the excess of a tribe of especially enthusiastic Bonobo apes. Even Loki’s magical ability to restore the bed to pristine shape didn’t seem to extend to wiping the walls of that pungent smell.

Tony wasn’t sure if he liked it or was still a little freaked out. By the whole thing.

He turned his head toward his bedmate. Loki was sprawled on his stomach, arms folded under the pillow his head rested upon. The sheet barely covered him from the waist down, and the other covers--Tony craned his neck--yeah, they were completely off the bed. Tony was pretty sure Loki had thrashed them off somehow as Tony’s tongue had worked deep into his ass.

Oh, _rimming_. Such a great invention. They’d crossed that one off the list already, but it was worth revisiting, Loki on the receiving end-- _heh_ \--this time. Especially since he apparently had an ass fetish.

Whatever--they both did.

And, yeah, okay, Tony liked it, this whole thing, much more than he was freaked out.

The bed creaked as Tony turned onto his side. Despite his languid position, hair tangled over his face, Loki apparently wasn’t asleep. One eye cracked open, and when he caught Tony looking, he huffed out an amused noise that brought a small, almost-sweet smile to his face. It was an expression that still surprised Tony, and it was kind of embarrassing how good it made him feel, that fast.

_Shit._

Tony teased a hand on Loki’s lower back, right where the sheet ended and smooth skin began. “You feeling good, babe?”

Loki hummed, shifted under Tony’s palm. He moved his hair out of his face with two fingers, then rested his arm, palm facing up, in the small space Tony had left between them. Tony bent his head to kiss a shoulder, let his lips linger on the cool skin before pulling away. Traced a finger over the seam between cotton sheet and flesh. Started to tug the sheet out of the way.

Loki murmured again. Smirked. “You are insatiable.”

No denying that. “I love your ass. Seems a shame to hide it.”

When no objection came, Tony pulled the sheet down further, over the rise of Loki’s sweet rear and down to the middle of the backs of his thighs, a perfect frame for Loki’s glorious--uh--assets. Heh, _yeah_. Tony raised himself up on one forearm, watched his own hand settle on the buttock closest to him.

Stroked the swell gently.

He certainly didn’t imagine Loki’s response as the god shifted up into his touch, tilting his hips toward the warmth of Tony’s hand. The motion, the offering up of Loki’s body--it gave Tony a few conflicting ideas. Continue along this sweet, comforting path, or ... ramp it up a bit. Some parts of him, however, weren’t conflicted at all, and the thought of “ramping it up” made a little throb start between his legs.

Both Loki’s eyes were on Tony now, watching him carefully--that smile faded into something else.

Tony’s interest was turning into something else as well. And he knew it showed on his face. He’d wondered, since the thing with Steve the day before, whether Loki--

Eh, worth a shot. Worst he could get was killed by a pissed-off sorcerer, right?

He raised his hand, just a few inches, and brought it down on Loki’s nearest cheek, the noise loud enough to sound through the room. He followed the action with a reassuring squeeze, and Loki’s gasp was muted as he turned his face away, back into the pillow. Tony looked him over, thwarted by Loki’s hidden expression, but maybe forming an idea of what was going through the other’s head.

When he raised his hand a second time, Loki’s hips tilted back up. Yeah, okay. The impact was harder this time--the rub over the round flesh less soothing, more insistent. Before continuing, before _progressing_ , he tried to read Loki’s reaction through his body language--thought he knew what he was seeing. Tried: “You like that,” and cringed at the crack in his own voice.

Loki didn’t speak. Instead, his answer came as he moved his knees up under his body, raising his hips partway off the bedding. His face still obscured by the pillow, his shoulders and arms still down, but, Jesus, yeah, that was an invitation. Tony couldn’t see his cock, couldn't tell if Loki were hardening, but he didn’t think that was the point. He slid a hand under Loki’s ass, between his legs, and gently stroked down the inside of his thigh. 

“That’s nice, baby,” Tony sighed, and he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He touched Loki’s flank again, ran a palm from his lower back to the upper part of the thigh closest to him. Loki shivered, and his breath hitched as Tony drew his hand back.

Another slap, hard this time. This time, Tony heard a groan, muffled by the pillow and Loki’s shielding hair. Tony moved to his knees--better for leverage. He brought his already-stinging hand down to Loki’s face, brushed the hair out of the way and encouraged the other to turn toward him. “You like that,” he repeated, going for stern and achieving it--no embarrassing adolescent break this time. 

Just a hint of _déjà vu._

Loki’s eyes blinked open. He was--Jesus--he was flushed ... blushing? He stared at Tony for a minute, seeming to hold himself back, to think, before ...

“Yes,” he said, voice hesitant. Then, as if overcoming an argument inside his own head, he continued, surer: “Please, Tony.”

Oh, that was nice. Tony didn’t look away from Loki’s slow blink, saw the god shift out of the corner of his eye, raise himself up just a smidge higher.

So. The God of Mischief liked to be spanked. Tony mulled that one over. Explained a lot, actually. He tucked Loki’s loose hair behind an ear, ordered Loki to “keep your eyes on me, babe--I want you to see this,” and then, with one hand on Loki’s back, between his shoulder blades, he raised the other--

This time the blow veered toward cruel, delivered with a flattened hand and spanning both mounds. Tony wasn’t dissuaded in the least by the whimper he heard. He pushed down harder on Loki’s back, kept him down, and touched the backs of his legs just enough to get him even more perfectly positioned, his torso and strong thighs forming a perfect tripod. The sheet was long gone, and Tony could see Loki’s feet arching, toes curling into the mattress.

The next few slaps were delivered just this way, harsh and distributed widely on Loki’s pretty, raised ass, and, Jesus--

“I should have known.” His index finger traced the red marks forming on the white flesh. “I should have known after that thing with Steve--after how much you wanted to see it. I should have known that _you_ wanted to be pushed down over his lap.” The next few spanks caught the bottom curve of his ass, where Loki’s thighs were tensed. “You’re so naughty, sweetpea--so bad. I should have known you’d want someone to take you in hand.” Said hand slipped between Loki’s legs, brushed over his balls to find his cock, which--yeah, was stiff and oh-so-eager. He stroked it once, twice, just to ensure he’d keep Loki’s attention.

He wasn’t expecting an answer, but: “Not Rogers, Stark. Not _‘someone.’_ ” His breath hitched. Tony looked down--Loki was still watching him, just like Tony’d told--Christ. Loki was obeying. He was fucking _obeying._ Tony raised his eyebrows, and Loki finished: “Not--not anyone. You. Just _you_.”

Oh, Jesus, now his own cock was very much up for it. For anything. “God, baby--you want me to punish you, you want Tony Stark's brand of discipline ... I’ll do it. Anytime you want.” Another nice, hard slap, and, God, his hand was kind of hurting, but the way Loki tensed, his whole body tightening underneath the blow was pure fucking sex, and his cock wanted a piece of that. “Actually, anytime _I_ want, isn’t that right, precious?” He followed it with a little pinch to the most generous part of Loki’s cheek.

Suddenly spurred, Loki pulled the pillow out from beneath his head--flung it with a sharp movement onto the floor with--fuck--everything else. Arched his back in a catlike stretch, and then slid over toward Tony, onto ...

Yeah, over Tony’s lap. Shit, yeah--might as well set the whole classic scene. Tony moved his legs, Indian-style, to better handle Loki’s weight, the lovely pinkening ass now served up on a platter. “Oh, baby.” He delivered a few more quick, brutal blows to the flesh, so much easier to measure now that he had the perfect leverage. He heard the hot little sounds that resulted, felt Loki wriggling his own hard-on into Tony’s thigh. Still wasn’t sure that was precisely the point, but couldn’t deny that it felt great from his end as well.

“One of these days,” he began, gently stroking the heated flesh again, “we’ll be in the middle of a battle, and--” He brought his hand down hard, smiled at the cry he got in response. “--and you’ll remember this, and you’ll have to wonder--” Another harsh blow, a new noise choked back by Loki. “--if I’m remembering it, too.” Two more terrible blows, and he recognized the noise now--Loki was sobbing in urgent pleasure, and, God, his cock was insistent steel against Tony’s leg. “And, baby, let me assure you, I will.” For the tops of Loki’s thighs, two smacks each, and Loki wasn’t even hiding his thrusts, his grunts as he pushed forward into Tony’s thigh and back toward the hand.

“And I’ll just wait, baby, until you’ve used yourself up, until all the evil is leached out of you, and you’ll know what I’m waiting for--”

Loki lifted his head, his groans and sighs so loud Tony wondered if Loki could hear him. Smiled--knew, of course, that the god was listening, getting every word. “Waiting to have you alone, of course--waiting to strip you down and pull you over my knee just to teach--” A slap for emphasis. “--you--” Another. “--a lesson.” Another, and, shit, his hand really hurt, but there was no way he was stopping this. Fuck his hand. “Will that make you more, or less likely, I wonder, to get into trouble? Can I punish you enough to make you behave?”

Loki’s sounds were broken by an involuntary laugh. “Yeah,” Tony continued. “That’s what I thought.” Five final, quick strikes with his numbing hand, just where Loki would feel it most sharply when he sat. When he heard the low, perfect whine, saw the whole body beneath him tighten, he pulled on Loki’s hip. “Up. I want you to jerk yourself off over my lap.”

Loki’s arm quickly snaked under his hips as he moved slightly back to his knees, and Tony pinched and caressed his throbbing ass as Loki pulled on his own cock. Just a few strokes, with a little rough handling by Tony, and Loki was shooting all over Tony’s bare legs, the come warm and messy and--

Jesus. _Yeah._

Loki collapsed back onto Tony’s lap, wrung out and silent except for the low panting he clearly was trying to get under control. Tony wasn’t exactly sure how to end this, but Loki answered that for him, rolling back over to his side of the bed, landing face up. He used both hands to drag the wreck of his hair out of his eyes.

“Fuck, you keep surprising me,” Tony said finally.

Loki snorted, looking Tony over. “I would hope so.” When his eyes lit on Tony’s throbbing cock, his face softened, and he reached out to take the shaft in a firm, welcome grip. Tony leaned back onto his braced arms, opened his legs a little. 

“I wonder, though: Is that what you want, Stark?”

Tony’s every brain cell suddenly became occupied with other thoughts. “Mm,” he managed finally, trying to figure out if he was going to last long enough to need the lube.

A perfect twist of the hand, still slicked with come, and--no, probably not. “You want to punish me so I’ll behave?” Loki prompted.

“No, I--,” and then Tony was climaxing all over his stomach, the bed, and Loki’s forearm. Jesus fucking Christ.

When his head cleared, it was ... yeah, time to air out this room. He jumped a little when he realized Loki was still staring at him. “What.” Rewound the last few moments in his head. Remembered what Loki had asked. 

“No, baby--you’ve got it the wrong way around.” He rolled toward Loki, over the sticky bottom sheet that probably needed to be burned at this point, whenever they repainted the fucking walls, and whispered. “Misbehave. So I _can_ punish you.”

The smile Loki offered wasn’t exactly sweet this time. If Tony had to define it in a word? 

_Satisfied._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all! You can find me publicly hand-wringing over my writing, or fangirling over other people's, on Tumblr: <http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com/>


End file.
